Camera mounts of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,481, wherein a camera holder is arranged for securement to a manual grip permitting various angulations of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,603, provides a mount structure for securement to a bicycle.
Various mounting devices utilized throughout the prior art employing strap-like structure are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,779 and 5,098,051.